Schachmatt
by The Divine Comedian
Summary: Sparrow erwacht in einem fremden Bett. Er hätte gern seine Kleidung zurück, dankeschön. Und seine Würde, was das betrifft. Novelle über das Überleben.
1. Ein Spiegel wie ein dünner Schleier

1. Alles gehört Disney, mit einer leichten Inspiration aus Stefan Zweigs "Schachnovelle", und damit meine ich nicht unbedingt das Schachmotiv.  
  
2. Um Platz für die Metaphorik zu schaffen, hab ich plündernde Piratinnen, zarte Zigeunerinnen und feurige Fürstentöchter rausgelassen. Sämtliche Ohrfeigen sind ohne jede Diskussion verdient.  
  
3. Die Kapitel werden so lang, wie sie werden.  
  
4. Erwartet Sonderbares.  
  
  
**Schachmatt 01**  
  
Mit dem großen Zeh wackeln. Anstrengender, als Jack es erwartet hat, aber der Zeh, der da unter der Decke herausschaut, ist damit eindeutig als sein eigener identifiziert. Und der andere, der linke große Zeh...  
  
Der auch. Wie schön.  
  
Folgerung: er ist Sparrow, Jack Sparrow, beim "Captain" ist er sich im Moment nicht so sicher, er ist im Bett, und alle Zehen, die er sieht, gehören ihm. Also allein.  
  
Und nackt, nachdem er das Laken zurückschlägt. Feiner, glatter, kühler Stoff, ganz bestimmt nicht eins von seinen. Sich aufsetzen, zu schnell, und dann auf das Bett zurücksinken. Sein Kopf tut weh. Wird wohl gleich in Stücke zerspringen. Er ist eiskalt, und es klingelt nicht, als er sich bewegt.  
  
Jack fährt sich mit den Händen durchs Haar.  
  
Kein Haar da. Keine Perlen, keine Glocken, keine Münzen. Nur unregelmäßige Stoppeln, gerade genug, um fühlbar zu sein.  
  
Der Schmuck liegt, säuberlich geordnet, auf einem niedrigen Tisch neben dem Kopfende des Bettes. Hinter dem Tisch ein Fenster, Jack sieht den Himmel, aber nicht mehr. Am Fußende eine Tür, vielleicht verschlossen, vielleicht nicht, und neben dem Bett eine Schüssel.  
  
Jack setzt sich wieder auf. Plötzlich sind da zwei Fenster, dann wieder eins. Er kann einen grünen Hügel erkennen, oder zwei, vor dem Fenster, er betrachtet seine Hände und Arme und Beine und findet Blutergüsse, die genauso grün sind wie der/die Hügel, und auch gelb. Das ist _interessant_.  
  
Plötzlich ist da Übelkeit, und Jack kotzt auf den Boden, versucht es, aber da kommt nichts. Nur Säure, und dann Dunkelheit.  
  
Ein Captain geht immer mit seinem Schiff unter.  
  
***  
  
Das sind nicht nur Hügel, das sind Berge, draußen vor dem Fenster. Jack hat herausgefunden, dass er es öffnen kann, und er hat sich weit herausgelehnt. Weit und breit kein Meer zu sehen, nur diese verdammten Berge. Zwanzig Meter unter ihm erst der Boden, aus Lehm zwar, aber hart genug. Über seinem Fenster und darunter, rechts und links davon nur glatte Wände, und noch mehr Fenster.  
  
Jack hat bereits seine Kleidung gefunden, sie ist gewaschen worden und dennoch fadenscheiniger denn je, er hat den Krug mit Wasser entdeckt, nicht ganz frisch, aber besser als das auf dem...  
  
Schiff...  
  
... und er hat bereits in die Schüssel gepisst, und er hat bereits die Tür untersucht, sie verschlossen gefunden, und er kann den Raum bereits auswendig, und er ist unruhig. Korrektion: komplett rastlos, kein Platz für Bewegung, die Decke viel zu niedrig, kein Wind vom Meer, und der Fußboden, mag er auch zehnmal mit orientalischen Teppichen bedeckt sein, er schaukelt nicht. Kein Schwert, keine Pistole, kein Kompass. Kein Hut.  
  
Er fährt sich wieder durch die Haare. (Oder über den Kopf. Nicht dran denken.) Vielleicht sind sie inzwischen ein wenig länger geworden, wer kann das schon sagen, nach fünf Minuten.  
  
Jack legt sich aufs Bett, ist aus lauter Langeweile gewillt, noch mehr zu schlafen, aber er hat allen Schlaf der Welt bereits verbraucht, und er will wissen, wo er ist, und warum, und wer da gerade an der Tür -  
  
Jack blickt auf. Das Türschloss klickt, und ihm bleibt gerade genug Zeit, sich die Decke über die Ohren zu ziehen und schlaflos zu stellen.  
  
Nicht gerade sein glanzvollstes Manöver. Dass er wach ist, dafür gibt es ja gewisse... Anzeichen. Die Decke wird ihm weggezogen, er klammert sich daran fest. Nicht loslassen. Der glatte Stoff, vielleicht Seide, vielleicht nicht, gleitet einfach so durch seine Hände, und Jack schließt die Augen. _Seh ich dich nicht, siehst du mich nicht._ Eine Faust trifft ihn ihm Gesicht, nicht hart, aber hart genug.  
  
Es sind zwei Männer, dunkelhaarig, in leuchtendes Weiß gekleidet. Sie ergreifen seine Arme, zerren ihn nach oben, so dass er gar keine andere Möglichkeit hat, als aufzustehen. Der eine, etwas kleiner, etwas stärker, hält ihn fest, der andere, der größere Mann, fesselt seine Hände mit einem Seil, wie man es auf einem Schiff suchen würde. Oder an einem Galgen.  
  
Sie vermeiden seinen Blick, flüstern einander zu, in zu leisem, zu verwischtem Spanisch, als dass Jack sie verstanden hätte. Er könnte die beiden etwas fragen, will nicht, tut es doch.  
  
"¿Ya he abordad... amordazado jamàs?" fragt er den größeren, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Vokabeln. Ein völlig blanker Ausdruck ist seine Belohnung.  
  
Jack denkt.  
  
"Amenazado! That's the one! ¿Ya he amenazado ja-?"  
  
Es ist noch nicht ganz heraus, da hat er schon wieder die Faust im Gesicht. Er wäre zurück aufs Bett gefallen, würde ihn der kleinere Mann nicht immer noch festhalten.  
  
Jacks rechte Hand zuckt instinktiv zu seinem Kiefer, wo der Schmerz am größten ist, und dank der Fessel zieht sie die linke Hand gleich mit, wodurch er es schafft, sich selbst ins Gesicht zu schlagen.  
  
Schade. Dieser Schmerz wäre durchaus eine wesentlich gemeinere Beleidigung wert gewesen.  
  
Der Mann vor ihm lächelt, und das macht Jack nicht glücklicher, und er findet auch gleich einen Ort, wo seine Faust - seine Fäuste - seiner Meinung nach eher hingehören, nämlich in das Lächeln des Mannes vor ihm.  
  
Unklug. Nummer eins ist wenigstens einen Kopf größer als er, Nummer zwei ist zumindest stärker, und Jack kann sich nicht bewegen.  
  
Unklug. Und verrückt, völlig verrückt.  
  
Schließlich führen sie ihn hinaus. Jack bemüht sich, ein wenig zu schwanken, aber er ist nicht mit dem Herzen bei der Sache.  
  
***  
  
Sie führen ihn einige Treppen herunter, um einige Ecken herum. Er kann nichts sehen, sie haben seine Augen verbunden. Jacks nackte Füße erfühlen Teppiche, dann Stein, dann hölzerne Dielen -  
  
- wie auf einem Schiff, aber nein -  
  
- dann Lehm, und gleichzeitig spürt er Wind und Sonnenschein, an seinem Schädel, ungewohnt intensiv, und schon ist er wieder drinnen. Eine schwere Tür schlägt hinter ihnen zu. Man lässt ihn los, man nimmt ihm die Augenbinde ab, aber nicht die Fesseln. Jack lächelt, vielleicht ist, wer immer ihn auch erwartet, für so etwas empfänglich.  
  
Er sieht sich konfrontiert mit einem Schachbrett, und sein Lächeln schwindet.  
  
Jacks Bewacher ziehen sich zu beiden Seiten zurück, in die Schatten, bleiben dennoch präsent. Nur die Raummitte ist erleuchtet, nur Jack und das Brett. Er blickt nach oben, sieht ein Oberlicht, findet sich geblendet.  
  
Sehr dramatisch. Wirklich.  
  
Jack macht einen Schritt zurück, in die Schwärze, und freut sich über seine Unsichtbarkeit.  
  
Alles relativ. Jack zuckt zusammen - kaum merklich, aber es reicht, wenn er es weiß - als er das Klicken zweier Pistolen hört, die fast gleichzeitig entsichert werden. Jack hebt beschwichtigend die Hände, blickt nach links, dann nach rechts, lächelt, nur eine Spur nervös, und tritt wieder ins Licht.  
  
Die schwarzen Figuren sind auf seiner Seite. Weiß hat bereits gezogen, den Königsbauern. Zwei Felder nach vorn.  
  
Ein Gefühl, dass ihn übermannt, wie ein Ruder, mit dem ihm mal jemand bewusstlos geschlagen hat: völlig am falschen Ort zu sein, und nicht zu wissen, warum. Ein Gefühl wie morgens aufzuwachen, in einem Bett, dass definitiv nicht das eigene ist, mit einem Bettgenossen, den verführt zu haben man sich nicht mehr erinnern, und, nach näherer Betrachtung, auch nicht mehr nachvollziehen kann, mit schwerem Kopf und übersäuertem Magen. Genau dieses Gefühl, nur stärker.  
  
Wenigstens hat er momentan nicht das dringende Bedürfnis, aufzuspringen und sich auf Filzläuse zu untersuchen. Vielleicht ist das schon etwas.  
  
Wie dem auch sei, irgend jemand hat ihm auf ziemlich unmissverständliche Weise klargemacht, dass er mit ihm zu spielen wünscht. Und das soll er haben. Jack überlegt eine Weile, aber er ist nicht gut bei so etwas, und für den ersten Zug braucht er keine Taktik, oder?  
  
Jack zieht einen Bauern, zwei Felder weit. Jetzt stehen sich die beiden gegenüber, Nase an Nase oder zumindest Holzkopf an Holzkopf. Jack hat ihn tasächlich ein winziges Stück zu weit geschoben, so dass er teilweise auf dem Feld des anderen steht.  
  
Ihm bleibt nur wenig Zeit, sich seiner Anmaßung zu freuen, denn schon verbindet man ihm wieder die Augen, führt ihn hinaus, den langen Weg zurück. In seinem Zimmer, als er wieder sehen kann, lächelt er. Lehnt sich an den größeren der beiden Männer an, während sie ihm die Handfesseln abnehmen. Schaut ihm in die Augen. Sagt "Gracias, Miguel" und erntet Verwirrung und einen halbherzigen Fausthieb.  
  
Soll der sich doch eine Weile darüber den Kopf zerbrechen, woher Jack ihn kennt.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Beobachte nicht den Gegner. Beobachte das Schachfeld. Und betrink dich nicht.  
  
Und doch ertappte sich Jack dabei, wie er seinen Gegner beobachtete. Und sich betrank.  
  
Sein Gegner war ein Pirat, und er spielte mit weiß. Jack schien immer wieder die schwarzen Figuren abzubekommen, doch es störte ihn wenig. Er war ohnehin im Vorteil, denn sein Gegner hieß William und arbeitete auf seinem Schiff. Er hatte keinen Rang. Auf Jacks Schiff gab es nur den Captain und die anderen, und den Ersten Maat, aber das war mehr eine Art - Ehrentitel. Weil Dante sich das so gewünscht hatte.  
  
Es war der erste Landurlaub nach zwei Monaten, irgendwo in Indien. Jack wusste nicht mehr so genau, wie er hierhergeraten war, er war wohl einfach William gefolgt, und den hatte es irgendwie in einen sehr englischen Salon verschlagen. Jack hatte seit bestimmt drei Stunden keinen einzigen Einheimischen mehr gesehen. Man sprach englisch, man trank Tee, und es gab keinen Rum. Wobei der Brandy auch nicht schlecht war.  
  
Und man spielte Schach.  
  
Ein Wassertropfen wanderte über Jacks Hals in den Kragen seines - endlich - frischgewaschenen Hemdes. Zwar hatte er viel Übung im Ignorieren von Gerüchen, aber nach acht Wochen auf See musste damit auch mal wieder gut sein. Sein Haupthaar hatte er bereits am frühen Vormittag in einen Kübel mit Wasser gesteckt; die verfilzten Dreadlocks wurden einfach nicht trocken. Und von der einen, angeblich rein goldenen Münze war die Farbe abgegangen, und darum gab es da jemanden, mit dem er wohl ein Wörtchen reden müsste, sollte es ihn demnächst mal wieder nach Bagdad verschlagen. Aber abgesehen davon plante er derzeit wenige Rachefeldzüge, im Gegenteil: seine Stimmung war ungewöhnlich gehoben.  
  
"Was war das?" fragte William mit dem ihm eigenen Ausdruck der Verwirrung. _Sein_ Haar war bereits völlig trocken. Es erstaunte Jack, wie sehr William sich in diese Umgebung von teetrinkenden Gentlemen einfügen konnte. Dafür erstaunte es vermutlich William, wie wenig Zeit Jack gebraucht hatte, den Türsteher davon zu überzeugen, ihn hineinzulassen.  
  
Es zahlte sich eben aus, Bekanntschaften zu pflegen.  
  
"Eine Rochade", antwortete Jack, hob dabei sein Brandyglas, das prompt und schweigsam nachgefüllt wurde.  
  
"Nein, ich meine - was sollte das?"  
  
Jack zuckte die Achseln, lächelte, ein wenig abwesend. Er hatte keinen Alkohol getrunken, seit sie Nassau verlassen hatten. Und was sollte er antworten? Dass es ihn diebisch freute, König und Turm zu vertauschen, einfach so?  
  
William war viel zu ernsthaft und viel zu verheiratet. Fand Jack. Er hielt sich immer noch an seinem zweiten Glas Brandy fest, und das hielt Jack für unfair.  
  
"Jack, du machst es falsch", sagte William und raufte sich das Haar, "deine Spielzüge müssen den Zweck haben, den Gegner zu besiegen. Nicht, ihn zu beeindrucken."  
  
Aber so offensichtlich war er doch nun auch wieder nicht gewesen, oder...? Jack lehnte sich zurück, musterte sein Gegenüber, versuchte, ihn als Gegner anzusehen. Er beobachte William dabei, wie der das Spielfeld fixierte, einen Turm bewegte, die schwarze Dame schlug, und wieder aufblickte.  
  
"Du konzentrierst dich nicht", sagte William.  
  
Oh doch, Jack konzentrierte sich sehr wohl. Auf die leise Cembalomusik aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer, auf die Wassertropfen, die gelegentlich über sein Gesicht rannen, auf den Brandy, der diese innere Wärme verursachte, die so ganz anders war als die verheerende äußere Wärme, und auf William, wie der den Kopf schieflegte, die Augen verengte, über das Schachfeld reichte und ihn -  
  
- ein wenig aus seiner Trance herausschlug.  
  
Vielleicht hatte er die verdient.  
  
Jack versuchte, William auszublenden - das war schwer, denn er war sehr nahe und sehr präsent und, oh nein, jetzt wurde er wirklich sentimental, und fokussierte seine Gedanken auf das Spielbrett.  
  
Was hatte er die letzten beiden Stunden eigentlich gemacht? Figuren hin und her geschoben, ständig versucht, den kleinen schwarzen König aus bedenklich erscheinenden Situationen zu retten. Er erinnerte sich vage an zehn Minuten, die er allein damit verbracht hatte, vor zwei Bauern wegzulaufen. An Angriff war kaum zu denken.  
  
Aber er hatte noch einen Bauern, und den tauschte er jetzt gegen eine neue Dame. Nein, dieser König hatte wirklich nicht lange gebraucht, um über den Verlust der alten hinwegzukommen. Dabei fand Jack ihn nicht unsympathisch.  
  
Jack lächelte. Entschied sich endlich, den Hut abzunehmen, es war so heiß, und wer würde ihn sehen, außer William und den englischen Gentlemen? Genau.  
  
William schlug die Beine übereinander, schien nachzudenken.  
  
"Wer hat dir Schachspielen beigebracht?" fragte er schließlich, mit einem Lächeln, in dem ein Zahn fehlte. Egal. Wenn Jack auf ihrer nächsten Reise fand, was er suchte, würde William sich einen Goldzahn leisten können.  
  
Allerdings nicht, wenn er weiterhin so frech war. Und wenn er noch so sehr vier Jahre älter war und somit die Weisheit der Alten besaß. Sagte er.  
  
"Ein Mädchen. In Spanien. Uns war langweilig."  
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung von Strategie", sagte William und fügte vorsichtshalber ein "Captain" hinzu. Jack hob eine Braue.  
  
"So langweilig war uns nun auch wieder nicht", erwiderte Jack. In ihm glimmte kurz eine Erinnerung auf, die er gewöhnlich ganz gerne ausgrub - aber nicht jetzt. Nicht ablenken lassen. Und nicht zu wüst betrinken. Er stellte das Brandyglas - unerklärlicherweise leer - auf den Tisch.  
  
Schon wieder am Zug? Er hatte Williams Bewegung wohl nicht mitbekommen, und traute sich nicht, nachzufragen. Es war egal. Jack bewegte die neue Dame, um sie ihrem König ein wenig näher zu bringen. Schubste gleichzeitig mit dem kleinen Finger den einen Läufer, der ihm noch geblieben war, ein Feld weiter. Blickte auf und sah sich konfrontiert mit Williams sehr zurechtweisenden Blick, fühlte sich dabei zwanzig Jahre zurückversetzt in die glorreichen Tage seiner Zeit als Klosterschüler. Lächelte entschuldigend.  
  
Zumal es bei einem Spiel unter Piraten ohnehin nur darum ging, wer besser bescheißen konnte. Das würde William wohl noch einsehen müssen.  
  
William berührte seinen König, hielt inne, griff mit der anderen Hand zum Brandyglas, zog dann die Figur ein Feld weiter, runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Jack tat es ihm gleich. Was hatte er da nur wieder angestellt?  
  
Und plötzlich sah er sie, die Möglichkeiten, die er hatte, und das war der Moment, den sechs bewaffnete Männer nutzten, um die Tür zum Salon einzuschlagen.  
  
Jack und William verließen den Raum durch das Fenster.  
  
***  
  
"Jack, ist das wirklich nötig?" fragte eine angestrengt klingende Stimme von unten. Jack versuchte, sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen, was seinen Gleichgewichtssinn vor ein gewisses Problem stellte, zumal er sich nach wie vor auf Williams Schultern befand.  
  
"Es ist gleich soweit. Jetzt sortiert er gerade Urkunden."  
  
"Weißt du, niemand auf die Idee kommen, dich ohne Hut nicht ernst zu nehmen. Und denk bitte - autsch - dran, dass wir Madras - autsch - in vier Stunden verlassen wollten."  
  
"Die fahren nicht ohne mich. Und ich nicht ohne meinen Hut."  
  
Jack kletterte wieder herunter. Aus dem Fenster des Hauptquartiers der Handelskompanie drang immer noch schwacher, flackernder Lichtschein, dabei war es fast Mitternacht.  
  
Respektable Männer, wirklich. Jack drängte William tiefer in die Schatten der schmalen Gasse, als fünf Meter entfernt auf der Hauptstraße wieder einmal Soldaten der Royal Navy vorbeidefilierten. Was _machten_ die hier bloß alle?  
  
Eine Weile lang versanken die beiden in Schweigen. Mit jedem Atemzug spürte Jack, wie er sich wieder dem Zustand der Nüchternheit näherte, und gleichzeitig wuchs in ihm eine Gewissheit, die er nie und nimmer zugeben würde: das hier war doch etwas arg übertrieben, wenn man bedachte, dass es nur um einen alten Hut ging.  
  
Dann wieder Stille.  
  
Einmal traute sich ein Mädchen in ihre Gasse, lächelte verführerisch und zeigte dabei unglaublich verrottete Zähne. Sie war hübsch, und Jack brauchte erst einen Rippenstoß von William, um es übers Herz zu bringen, sie zu verscheuchen.  
  
Schließlich verlosch der schwache Lichtschein.  
  
"Jetzt", zischte Jack. William ging gehorsam auf die Knie, und Jack stieg, schwankend, wieder auf seine Schultern. Wie man ein Fenster von außen öffnete, darin hatte er allerdings Routine, und so stand er weniger als zwei Minuten später im Raum. Jack reichte William die Hand, um ihn nachklettern zu lassen.  
  
Wo war sein Hut? Jack befürchtete schon halb, das ganze Haus danach durchsuchen zu müssen, aber nein -  
  
Da war er. Auf dem Schreibtisch.  
  
Es fühlte sich irgendwie - zu einfach an, aber Jack hatte noch nicht gelernt, sein Glück in Frage zu stellen. Er streckte die Hand nach seinem Hab und Gut aus.  
  
Und dann - das unangenehm bekannte Gefühl einer Pistolenmündung, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrte. Jack hob die Hände, drehte sich langsam um und hoffte dabei, dass William, der bis jetzt noch neben dem Fenster gestanden hatte, soviel gesunden Menschenverstand zusammenkratzen konnte, um durch eben jenes den Raum schleunigst wieder zu verlassen.  
  
Und er wusste nicht recht, ob er wütend oder froh sein sollte, als er sah, wie William seine eigene Pistole zog, sie entsicherte und auf den Vertreter der Staatsgewalt richtete.  
  
"Idiot", raunte er ihm zu. Denn, wie sich jetzt herausstellte, war der Soldat nicht allein gekommen.  
  
***  
  
Manchmal wusste Jack nicht, was er ohne William überhaupt tun würde. Erst eine halbe Stunde im Gefängnis, und schon hatte der es geschafft, vom Wärter Tabak zu schnorren und für sie beide Einzelzellen zu bekommen. William war vielleicht der bessere Schachspieler, aber den Sinn _dieser_ Aktion hatte Jack bisher noch nicht nachvollziehen können - er hatte sich in der Gesellschaft von dreißig Verbrechern nicht sonderlich unwohl gefühlt, er kannte das von der Pearl, und zwei Schlösser waren eben schwerer zu knacken als eins.  
  
Außerdem wurmte ihn verletzter Stolz. Immerhin war er selbst immer noch mittendrin, den Wärter dazu zu bringen, ihnen eine Flasche Rum oder die Zellenschlüssel oder etwas ähnlich brauchbares zu bringen, und es war kein Ende in Sicht.  
  
"Sieh mal, Charly", seufzte er, "ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dich von irgendwoher kenne. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, woher." Er scharrte ein wenig lustlos mit den Füßen im Stroh. Lehnte sich an die Wand der Zelle und tat sein bestes, müde auszusehen. Müde war er tatsächlich, aber er zeigte das in wohlüberlegten Dosen.  
  
"Also, wo kommst du her?" Lächeln, immer lächeln.  
  
"England" antwortete der Wärter - er war bestenfalls achtzehn, ein Kind. Was vermutlich gut war, vielleicht war er ja leicht zu beeindrucken. Oder hatte etwas übrig für Experimente. "Stratford-upon-Avon, um genau zu sein."  
  
Jack stöhnte innerlich. Das hier würde schwierig werden, immerhin hatte er das englische Festland in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie mit seiner Anwesenheit beglückt.  
  
"Was für ein Zufall", erwiderte er freudestrahlend, "ich habe dort praktisch mein gesamtes Leben verbracht. Sein oder Nichtsein, nicht wahr?"  
  
Der Jüngling sah verwirrt aus. Dies war ein Gesichtsausdruck, der in Jacks Gegenwart überdurchschnittlich oft auftauchte, drum kümmerte er sich nicht weiter darum.  
  
"Shakespeare? Der gute alte William?"  
  
Der wälzte sich wohl gerade im Grab auf die andere Seite.  
  
"Jedenfalls - du hast bestimmt die gute Mrs Huntington kennengelernt? Die mittelgroße, mit den helldunklen Haaren, keinerlei auffällige Merkmale? Ich war jedenfalls ihr, äh, Neffe."  
  
Keine Reaktion. Der Junge war wohl immer noch dabei, den Shakespeare zu verdauen.  
  
Jacks Augen leuchteten auf.  
  
"Komm schon, Charly. Du wirst doch nicht die unzähligen Teekränzchen und, uh, Kricketspiele vergessen haben. Und die Sache mit dem Pferd von Miss - wie hieß sie noch? Brown. Und Miss Brown selber, oh là là - jetzt wirst du aber rot."  
  
"Wir haben Stratford verlassen, als ich zwei war", kam die etwas steife Antwort.  
  
Mist.  
  
***  
  
Sie kamen zwei Stunden nach der vereinbarten Zeit im Hafen an. Die Pearl war immer noch da, zwar zweihundert Meter von der Stelle entfernt, wo sie sie vermutet hatten, aber glücklicherweise unübersehbar. Schwarze Segel hatten diesen Vorteil.  
  
Warum der Piratenkodex nicht zur Anwendung gekommen war? Das diensthabende Crewmitglied, Joseph Wieauchimmererhieß, zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Loch im Segel", sagte er. "Mussten nochmal umkehren."  
  
Jetzt steuerte der Erste Maat das Schiff. Der Captain und William saßen missmutig auf der Reling und versuchten, Befriedigung daraus zu ziehen, wie Madras im Licht des Sonnenaufgangs immer kleiner wurde.  
  
Verdammte East India Trading Company.  
  
Ab und zu wickelte Jack den grauen Lumpen von seinem Unterarm und tauchte ihn abwesend in ein Fass mit kaltem Seewasser. Auch nach der sechsten Wiederholung dieser Prozedur war er fasziniert von dem, was er sah. Die gigantische Schwellung, das leuchtende Rot. Der Schmerz war dafür weniger interessant, nur stark, pulsierend, atemberaubend. Jack hob die Rumflasche, überlegte, ob Bedarf bestand, die Wunde mit Alkohol zu waschen, entschied sich dann doch für die orale Anwendung. Er wickelte den tropfend nassen Lappen wieder um seinen Arm.  
  
Jack jaulte bei der Berührung leise auf. William neben ihm spuckte nur ungerührt in den Ozean, kaute weiter auf dem Tabak - eben jenem, den der Wärter ihm geschenkt hatte - und ignorierte seinen eigenen Verband. Der sah dafür wesentlich professioneller aus als alles, was Jack je hinbekommen hätte.  
  
Für eine lange Zeit starrte er nur in die Ferne, bis die indische Küste ganz verschwunden war und die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand.  
  
"Ich schenk dir 'nen neuen Hut", murmelte William irgendwann, sprang auf Deck und zog sich in die Mannschaftskajüte zurück. Der Captain blickte ihm nach und stellte dabei fest, dass das Hauptsegel der Pearl sehr geschickt geflickt war.  
  
Mit weiß.  
  
Jack lächelte ein wenig in sich hinein.  
  
***  
  
Viel später:  
  
"William?"  
  
"..."  
  
"William!"  
  
"..."  
  
_"Willia -_!"  
  
"Autsch! Dämlicher Bastard verdammtnochmal -"  
  
"Hab ich dich geweckt?"  
  
"Wasloskäbb'n? Und wehe, s'is kein Leck inna Wand oder -"  
  
"Glaubst du, ich sollte mir einen Bart wachsen lassen?"  
  
_"Was?"  
  
_"Glaubst du, ich sollte mir einen Bart wachsen lassen?"  
  
"Hab dich schon verstanden."  
  
"Soll ich?"  
  
"Warum? Warum willste dir 'nen Bart wachsen lassen, und warum mitten in der Nacht?"  
  
"Äh - William?"  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Findest du, ich sehe aus wie... äh?"  
  
"Wie denn?"  
  
murmelmurmel.  
  
"Ich hab da akustisch was nicht verstanden."  
  
"Dergefängniswärterhatgesagtichseheauswieeinmädchen. Zufrieden?"  
  
"..."  
  
"William?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hör sofort auf zu lachen."  
  
"Aber gleich, Ja... Jacky... lass dir ruhig 'nen Bart wachsen..."  
  
"William?"  
  
"Ja, _Captain?_"  
  
"Selber dämlich."  
  



	2. Er hat's nicht so gemeint, Bill

1. Nicht meins.  
  
2. Ich mag Jack. Ehrlich. Mir war nur so, als müsste ich das nochmal verdeutlichen.  
  
3. Zu den Inspirationen hierfür kann man wohl auch Alice im Spiegelland zählen. Und Kafka. Ich hoffe, es schreckt nicht ab.  
  
4. Ich kann kein Spanisch, bei den entsperchenden Stellen hab ich entweder Wörterbücher konsultiert oder schlaue Menschen.  
  
Edit: Ich weiß auch nicht, warum's meine logische-Absatz-Trennsternchen nicht mehr anzeigt. Mal sehen, ob's mit Punkten klappt.  
  
Edit 2: Es steht zwei zu eins für "tienes que comer más" vs. "ten que comer más". Ich vertrau mal der Mehrheit und ändere das. Sorry, Leute, ich hatte statt Spanisch Russisch. Ist doch auch schön.  
  
**Schachmatt 02**  
  
Jack hat seinen Goldzahn noch zwei Stunden im Mund behalten, bevor er endlich allein ist und ihn ausspuckt. Die Aktion gestern hat ihn nur gelockert, heute hätte er deswegen eigentlich sein blödes vorlautes Mundwerk halten sollen. Hat er nicht. Drum ist er einen Eckzahn los.  
  
Nach seinen Haaren und seinem Bart und seiner Würde sollte es ihn nicht mehr stören.  
  
Heute morgen hat Jack nach langem Überlegen einen Springer gezogen, den anderen weißen Bauern ignoriert. Sein eigener wird wohl morgen gefallen sein, egal, es ist ihm egal. Es ist nur ein Spiel.  
  
Williams Geist ist die ganze Nacht dagewesen. Hat ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass er keinen Stil hat. Hat ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass der Hut weg und alles seine Schuld ist. Und Jack hat auf's offene Fenster gewiesen, "Da raus!" gerufen, und weiß jetzt nicht mehr, wen von beiden er gemeint hat.  
  
Ein guter Mann. Ein guter Pirat. "Guter Freund" hätte er vielleicht sagen sollen damals, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Jack hat lange gebraucht, bis die Erinnerung an William verblasst genug war, um nicht mehr schmerzhaft zu sein, und auch das ist jetzt vorbei, denn William ist wieder da. Und dabei nützt es Jack gar nichts, dass er inzwischen durch ihn hindurchsehen kann.  
  
Natürlich ist er auf die Idee gekommen, sich aus dem Fenster abzuseilen. Er hat vorhin einen halben Streifen von der Bettdecke abgerissen und dann innegehalten, um darüber nachzudenken, wozu, genau, er das Seil denn verwenden möchte. Dabei sind die Wärter hereingekommen. Und jetzt hat er keine Bettdecke mehr und kein Laken, nur eine strohgefüllte Matratze. Und isst sein Rindfleisch und seinen Getreidebrei mit einem hölzernen Löffel. Ist ein wenig dankbar dafür. Wenn er auch mit dem Brechreiz kämpft und keinen Hunger hat, wenigstens umbringen wollen sie ihn nicht. Denkt er.  
  
Auf dem Hof draußen wächst eine Eiche. Dabei ist Jack sich eigentlich so sicher, dass er sich bis vorgestern noch mitten in der Karibik befunden hat. Bis ihm ein Mast auf den Kopf gefallen ist. Jack überlegte, ob er Miguel nach dem Datum fragen sollte. Miguel ist bereits viel umgänglicher geworden, er war es auch nicht, der ihm den Zahn herausgeschlagen hat. Aber er sollte ihm dennoch ein paar Tage Zeit geben, er hat schon wieder dieses gewalttätige Funkeln im Auge. Vielleicht, weil Jack aufgehört hat, zu essen.  
  
...  
  
Es begann mit einem Spiel in Tortuga.  
  
Das heißt, es begann nicht dort, aber dieser Punkt war genausogut wie jeder andere. Oder gar besser, denn es gab da Episoden, die besser niemals erzählt würden. Außer im Rausch.  
  
Im Rausch. Der Captain war bereits betrunken gewesen, als sie die Taverne betreten hatten. Halt, nicht betrunken. Berauscht. Unkoordiniert. Umherirrend, geistig, so würde Jack es beschreiben. In einem Moment noch hier, um einen letzten tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, bevor die Atmosphäre in der Taverne sie beide umschloss, träge und breiig und so gesättigt von Alkohol und Schweiß und Rauch, dass man keine andere Wahl hatte, als sie sich schönzutrinken. Im nächsten Moment abgelenkt von einem Schwall süßen Parfüms in einem roten Kleid, "fascht so schön wie meine Anne, weischu Jack?" und einem neuen Becher Rum. Und wieder woanders.  
  
Jack machte Anstalten, die Karten zu verteilen.  
  
Er hatte sein Gegenüber wohl unterschätzt. Der Captain lächelte schlau und winkte die Parfümwolke heran. Schon nach erstaunlich kurzer Zeit hatte sie begriffen, was er von ihr wollte. Eine Münze wechselte den Besitzer, ebenso wie der Kartenstapel, den das Mädchen sorgfältig mischte und austeilte.  
  
Sein Captain war alt und sah nicht mehr viel und Jacks Tätigkeit hier war möglicherweise moralisch ohnehin nicht ganz einwandfrei - Pirat! -, aber die beiden Asse in Jacks Ärmel gaben ihm ein angenehmes Gefühl der Sicherheit. Außerdem waren da zwei Punkte, die sein Verhalten rechtfertigten:  
  
1) Sein Captain spielte mit Sicherheit nicht fair und  
  
2) Die Black Pearl war wirklich ein außergewöhnlich schönes Schiff.  
  
Jack lächelte nicht. Er spielte. Saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand und behielt die Bar im Überblick, und das Spiel, und den Captain, und nichts weiter. Eigentlich nur den Captain. Sah zu, wie dessen Rumbecher sich stetig leerte, wie die Züge seines Gegners gelegentlich in sich zusammenfielen. Aber das war in Ordnung, wirklich, denn der Captain wollte ohnehin den Rest seines Lebens irgendwo auf Jamaika Zuckerrohr anbauen, ihn plagte wohl eher der Stolz des professionellen Falschspielers.  
  
Jack dagegen wollte nur die Pearl.  
  
Das heißt, er wollte dieses Spiel gewinnen, an die Pearl durfte er derzeit noch keinen Gedanken verschwenden (obwohl er das natürlich auch tat: Gedanken wie "Gib Dante einen hohen Posten, sonst meutert er noch" und "dringend schwarzes Leinen für die Segel organisieren" waren an verschiedenen Stellen aufgetaucht, besonders weil der Captain so verdammt langsam spielte, aber im Großen und Ganzen _war_ Jack erstaunlich konzentriert). Jack nahm einen wohlkalkulierten Schluck Rum und betrachtete sein Blatt. Kein Außenstehende hätte erkennen können, wie seine Chancen standen.  
  
Sie standen gut. Das hier war schließlich ein nüchternes Kartenspiel gegen einen stockbesoffenen Seefahrer, keine trunkene Schachpartie mit einem schönen spanischen Mädchen. Er _konnte_ nur gewinnen.  
  
Und die Zeit verging, und es sah immer noch gut für ihn aus. Jemand öffnete ein Fenster. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Er atmete tief.  
  
Und Jack holte elegant die eine Karte aus dem Ärmel. Siegte, mit glitzernden Augen und einem Lächeln.  
  
...  
  
Jack schwankte ein wenig unter dem Gewicht des viel größeren Mannes, während er ihn das Hafengelände entlang halb stützte, halb hinter sich herschleifte. Sein Hochgefühl nach dem Sieg war immer noch da, ein leises Glühen im Hinterkopf, dass für einen Moment zu etwas viel Größerem und Schönerem explodierte, als er zum ersten Mal nach drei in der Taverne verbrachten Stunden wieder die Silhouette der Pearl sah. Aber ebenso wie sich in seinen Muskeln und Gelenken langsam eine gewisse Müdigkeit ausbreitete ("¡Tienes que comer màs, chico!", hatte seine Kinderfrau immer gesagt), so wurden ihm auch mit jedem Schritt diverse Eventualitäten bewusst.  
  
Nämlich: Captain Sparrow klang gut. Sehr viel besser zumindest als Erster Maat Sparrow. Aber die Crew davon zu überzeugen...? _Dante_ davon zu überzeugen?  
  
"So, wenn Ihr jetzt einen Schritt nach vorn machen würdet - nein, neinneinneinnein, _ins_ Boot..."  
  
Würde sich ja herausstellen, wieviel Rückhalt er in der Crew hatte, mutmaßte Jack, während er sie beide zum Schiff zurück ruderte.  
  
Verdammt. Er musste Dante Barbossa dringend zum Ersten Maat machen. Aber vorher würde er sich erst einmal betrinken.  
  
...  
  
Fast eine Woche später. Es ist dunkel draußen. Jack steht mit der brennenden Öllampe am Fenster und untersucht sein Spiegelbild. Vielleicht sollte er die Matratze anzünden, aber dann würden sie ihm wohl die Lampe abnehmen.  
  
Es erstaunt ihn, wie wenig er sich selbst ähnlich sieht. Jack hat den Kopfverband - auch nicht als Seil verwendbar - entfernt. Die Wunde an der Schläfe, die vom Mast, ist nicht schön, aber sie heilt. Die blauen Flecken und die aufgeplatzte Lippe von den Fausthieben sind auch nicht schön, aber sie heilen. Aber sein Haar hat fünfzehn Jahre gebraucht, um so zu werden, wie es war, und Jack weiß nicht, ob er noch einmal soviel Zeit aufbringen möchte.  
  
Morgen wird er die Dame verlieren. Es interessiert ihn nicht.  
  
Jack wendet sich ab. Er könnte schlafen gehen, nur hat er schon den ganzen Tag geschlafen. Und wenn er die Augen schließt, wird vielleicht William wiederkommen und ihm Schachregeln erklären, und davor hat er Angst.  
  
Aber ein Geist ist doch besser als keine Gesellschaft.  
  
Prompt öffnet sich die Tür, und gleichzeitig geht die Lampe aus, weil das Öl alle ist. Was von Jack noch da ist, erschrickt, _Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, Bill, bitte geh wieder weg_, aber es ist nur Miguel, und Jack ist fast enttäuscht.  
  
Nein, er hat kein Problem damit, zwei sich widersprechende Einstellungen gleichzeitig zu vertreten. Es kommt auf die Umstände an, savvy?  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow wäre inzwischen längst die glatte Wand heruntergeklettert, hätte das Haus abgebrannt, den Wärter verführt und sich mit Hilfe von Charme und alten Bekannten bis zur Küste durchgeschlagen, wo immer die war, _und_ er hätte vorher noch Zeit gefunden, das Tafelsilber zu klauen. Ergo ist er nicht Captain Jack Sparrow. Nur ein abgehalfterter Ex-Pirat ohne Schiff und mit sauberer Kleidung in der Gesellschaft von wahnsinnigen Spaniern.  
  
Allerdings hat er sich schon einmal in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden. Ohne die Spanier, ohne die meterdicken Wänden um ihn herum, und, zugegebenermaßen, ohne die saubere Kleidung. Man kann das hier erschwerte Umstände nennen.  
  
Jack dreht sich um, ruckartig, lächelt einen Pistolenlauf an. Das wäre jetzt also der Augenblick, in dem der böse Widersacher Anfang und Ende der Welt erklärt. Jack ist gespannt und hebt vorsichtshalber die Arme.  
  
Miguel verschließt die Tür, und es wird fast ganz dunkel im Zimmer. Wenn Jack ihn überwältigen wollte, müsste er das jetzt tun, aber Miguel hat eine Pistole und Jack nur einen Holzlöffel.  
  
Sie schauen sich an, und das geht etwa eine Minute lang so. Jack wartet.  
  
"¿Què hay?" fragt er.  
  
Miguel kichert betrunken. Jack überlegt, ob er vielleicht doch mit dem Löffel - nein, er lässt die Arme lieber oben.  
  
"El gorrión inmortal -", sagt er und findet das vermutlich unglaublich witzig. Jack ist beeindruckt, wie weit es die Geschichte seines vorletzten kleinen Abenteuers bereits geschafft hat.  
  
"- aber sagt, woher habt Ihr das?" fügt Miguel in sehr spanisch klingendem Englisch hinzu und deutet auf Jacks Schläfe. Jack ist unüberrascht.  
  
"Sechs Soldaten der Royal Navy, die mich hinterrücks mit einer geblümten Teetasse niederschlugen. Wo bin ich?"  
  
"Atlantis", sagt Miguel. Jack schluckt, aber eigentlich hat er vom Fenster aus keine Meerjungfrauen sehen können.  
  
Miguel lächelt. "Kleiner Scherz", sagt er.  
  
"Wie gut, dass wir uns vertrauen können", erwidert Jack und blickt kurz, aber intensiv himmelwärts.  
  
Miguel schweigt eine Weile, pfeift dafür ein Lied, dass Jack vage bekannt vorkommt, spielt ein wenig mit der Pistole. Er versucht, sie um einen Finger rotieren zu lassen, und scheitert.  
  
Beim neunten Ring der Hölle, leg das Ding weg. Du könntest jemanden verletzen, denkt Jack. Der Kerl muss wirklich betrunken sein.  
  
"Wir sind ein wenig enttäuscht von Euch", sagt Miguel schließlich. Jack hebt eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Wer ist 'wir'?" fragt er.  
  
"Der Papst und ich. Was stellt Ihr für Fragen?" Miguel fuchtelt wieder mit der Pistole. Hat inzwischen erneut das richtige - oder falsche - Ende auf Jack gerichtet.  
  
Jack beschließt, in Schweigen zu verfallen. Es hat keinen Sinn. Er dreht sich um und versucht, die Sterne zu zählen.  
  
"Ihr habt einen Ruf als exzellenter Schachspieler", sagt Miguel nach einer Weile, und das überrascht Jack wirklich.  
  
"Hab ich das?" murmelt er. Er hasst es, wenn sein eigenes Seemannsgarn auf diese Weise gegen ihn verwendet wird, aber dreht sich nicht um.  
  
"Ihr müsst zugeben, das Spiel ist für euren Gegner nicht besonders interessant." Damit hat er Jack.  
  
"Wenn mein Gegner zu unterhalten werden wünscht, soll er sich ein Mädchen suchen", sagt er. _Das_ ist nun wirklich kein kreativer Höhepunkt seinerseits, und er weiß, dass Miguel das weiß.  
  
Miguel seufzt.  
  
"Sparrow, offenbar fehlt es Euch an Motivation."  
  
Und _das_ ist eine so banale Beobachtung, dass Jack wieder schweigt.  
  
"Ihr spielt schlecht Schach, Ihr sprecht schlecht Spanisch -"  
  
(Jack lächelt die Nacht an, kurz und ein wenig freudlos.)  
  
"- und Ihr scheint kein Interesse an spektakulären Fluchtversuchen, schönen Frauen oder -" kurze Pause, deutlich hörbares Grinsen, "- dem Tafelsilber zu haben."  
  
Jack schließt die Augen. Zur Hölle -? Er öffnet sie. Immer noch am gleichen Ort. Immer noch am gleichen Fenster. Fühlt sich alles real genug an.  
  
Und dann fällt ihm noch etwas anderes auf. Er dreht sich wieder um, starrt Miguel an, denkt nochmal nach.  
  
"Hey, für einen Betrunkenen seid Ihr bemerkenswert kohärent", sagt er schließlich.  
  
Miguel lächelt milde.  
  
"Señor Sparrow, seid Ihr euch bewusst, dass Geschichten über Euch existieren?"  
  
Klar weiß Jack das, was glaubt Miguel denn, von wem die stammen?  
  
"Anekdoten", sagt er, "unbedeutende Begebenheiten. Mr Cotton ist leider zu gesprächig. Was wollt Ihr?" Was Jack will: definitiv nicht, beweisen zu müssen, wie man zwei Pistolenschüsse in die Brust überlebt. Oder einen Strick um den Hals. Oder eine Meuterei. Oder ein Schiff, das -  
  
Einen Mast, der -  
  
Jack sieht im schwachen Licht, wie Miguel - endlich - seine Pistole sichert und in den Gürtel zurücksteckt.  
  
"Wahrheit", sagt Miguel. Und dann: "Darf ich Euch Rum anbieten?"  
  



	3. Sommernacht, schrieb Shakespeare

1. Nicht meins, macht mich nicht reich, etc.

2. Ich mag Jack. _Wirklich._

3. Pablo der fabelhafte Sopranist ist eine reichlich gemeine Fußnote in Jacks Vergangenheit. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Jack gerne hab?

4. Egal, das glaubt mir ja eh keiner mehr.

**Schachmatt 03**

Eine Woche ist vergangen und Jack macht eigentlich nichts. Gerade eben hat er seine Dame verloren und musste fast lächeln, als er es sah, es erinnerte ihn an ein Spiel, das er einmal nicht zuende gespielt hatte. Er ist jetzt sogar ähnlich betrunken, und das am Vormittag. Jack überlegt auch, ob er sich zur Feier des Tages den Wasserkrug über den Kopf gießen sollte, wenn er wieder in seinem Raum ist.

Aber das ist vielleicht gar keine gute Idee. Er hat keine Haare mehr zum Waschen, und darüber hinaus hätte er auch den ganzen Tag kein Wasser mehr zum Trinken. Und er hatte Angst, dass William wiederkommen wird. Und ihm sagt, dass er die Vergangenheit nicht ernst genug nimmt, die ganze Nacht hindurch. Die Nächte hier sind lang.

Diesmal steht Jack sehr, sehr lang vor dem Schachbrett. Wenn man nur eine Entscheidung am Tag treffen darf, muss man sie gut überlegen. Und mehr Abwechslung wird er heute nicht kriegen. Aber die Figuren tanzen umher, die Dame sieht er kurz auftauchen, sie ist schwarz lackiert und hat eine entzückende, mit Blattgold geschmückte kleine Krone, und dann ist sie wieder weg. Er ist des Spiels überdrüssig, möchte den Tisch umwerfen, auf dem das Brett liegt, aber er zögert im entscheidenden Moment. Also braucht er eine andere Lösung.

Lange Rochade. Jack kichert ein wenig, weil ja niemand ihm gegenübersitzt, den er beeindrucken will. Die Rochade bringt nichts, weil die Bauern nicht mehr da sind, um den König zu schützen. Warum dann?

Warum leckt sich ein Hund die Eier? Weil er's kann.

Miguel und der andere beobachten ihn. Jack sieht an ihren Gesichtern, dass sie von Schach noch weniger Ahnung haben als er. Vielleicht haben sie ja den Befehl, ihn zu erschießen, sobald er schachmatt ist, aber wie wollen sie es merken?

Er verweilt noch ein wenig, vielleicht, um sich den Spielstand einzuprägen. Vielleicht, um sich auf den nächsten blinden Fußmarsch vorzubereiten. Er hat wenig gegessen in letzter Zeit. Er läuft nicht gern und nicht gut und er möchte gern noch etwas Zeit außerhalb seines Raumes verbringen.  
.  
Vielleicht konnte William sich jetzt ja endlich einen Goldzahn leisten.

Da saß Jack nun, nachdem die Pearl ihn verlassen hat. Hier gab's nur Sand und die See und ein paar Palmen. Wo es Palmen gab, gab es wohl auch Grundwasser, aber er hatte jetzt keine Lust, danach zu graben. Würde noch genug Zeit haben.

Wenigstens war William - nee, der bekam nicht mal mehr in Gedanken einen Ehrentitel, William war ab sofort, auf Befehl des Captains oder besser, auf Befehl des Gouverneurs, nur noch Bill - wenigstens war Bootstrap Bill Turner, der Mann, der sich einmal im Jahr betrank, und dann natürlich im unpassendsten Augenblick, ihn nicht so schnell los. Letzte Nacht -

(_William_, das waren endlose Shakespeare-Witze, die Bill erst fast in die Meuterei und dann in die Arme des großartigen, einzigartigen alten Onkel William getrieben hatten. Und Jack war schuld.

_Bill_, das war bloß ein Name für einen stinkenden Piraten, kürzer als der noch blödere Spitzname Bootstrap. Warum er so hieß, wusste niemand. Stiefelriemen hatten in Jack Sparrows Welt zwar eine Vielzahl von möglichen Verwendungszwecken, aber der Rest der Welt hatte seinen Erfindungsreichtum noch nie besonders zur Kenntnis genommen, drum gab's wahrscheinlich eine wasserdichte und sehr langweilige Geschichte dahinter.)

Letzte Nacht - da hatte Jack ihm noch in langwieriger und sorgfältiger Arbeit eine authentische Captain-Jack-Sparrow-Dreadlock ins Haar gefitzt. Sein Argument: "Wenn du ein Pirat sein willst, dann versuch gefälligst, nicht wie der verdammte Prince of Wales auszusehen." Bills Verteidigung: "Arrhmmpfhauabkäbb'n." Aber die würde ihm noch eine Weile erhalten bleiben. Piraten hatten keine Kämme.

(Schlechte Witze auf anderer Leute Kosten wären ihm bei Dante Barbossa ebenfalls eingefallen - ein göttlicher Spaßmacher, hahaha. Jetzt wünschte Jack sich, er hätte jeden einzelnen von ihnen auch gemacht. Tag und Nacht lang. Immer die gleichen. So laut wie möglich in Barbossas Ohren hinein, ob der Kerl die Anspielungen nun verstand oder nicht.)

Als Jack auf der Planke gestanden hatte, hatte ihm die aufgehende Sonne direkt ins Gesicht geleuchtet. Er hatte seinen Hut, sein Schwert, seine Pistole ausgehändigt bekommen. Nach William gesucht, ihn in der Menge nicht entdeckt, aber das mochte das Gegenlicht sein. Was er gebraucht hatte, war ein guter Abgang, leider war ihm nicht mehr eingefallen, als Barbossa eine Kusshand zuzuwerfen und den entscheidenden Schritt zurück zu taumeln, in der Hoffnung, dass es hier keine Haie gab.

Inzwischen hatte er bereits die Insel umrundet. Mehrfach. Hatte versucht, jedes Mal genau in die gleichen Fußstapfen zu treten, aber das war ein verdammt ödes Spiel. Er hatte den anderen Bewohnern der Insel Geschichten erzählt - literarisch gewandteren Zuhörern als den anwesenden wäre vielleicht eine grobe Ähnlichkeit zu den Werken eines gewissen William S. aufgefallen, aber hier gab's nur zwei Krabben und einen Moskito, und Jack zeigte sich überdies recht kreativ mit dem Ausgangsmaterial. Auch das zog sich hin. Er war schwimmen gewesen. Er hatte vor lauter Ereignislosigkeit zweimal versucht zu masturbieren, aber da waren ihm jedesmal irgendwelche Sandkörner in die Quere gekommen. Immer wieder hatte er mit der Pistole gespielt.

Jetzt, nach dem langweiligsten Tag in Jacks Leben, schien ihm die Sonne schon wieder ins Gesicht, nur von der anderen Seite. Er war wieder dazu übergegangen, den Horizont anzustarren. Keine zwei Stunden würden die es ohne ihn aushalten, hatte er gedacht. Es waren schon volle zwölf. Kein Bill war im Ruderboot angekommen.

(War der überhaupt schon wieder nüchtern? Wenn ja, dann würde er mit Sicherheit gerade irgendetwas Blödes anstellen. Und wenn er das nicht tat, dann würde er hoffentlich den Kater seines Lebens bekommen, verdient hätte er es.)

Die Pistole war fast neu, eine Spezialanfertigung von einem alten Freund aus Tortuga. Hatte ihm einen Gefallen geschuldet. Jack polierte sie mit dem Hemdsärmel. Beobachtete, wie sich der rote Sonnenschein in den Gravuren verfing. Hielt sie gegen das Licht, blinzelte. Seine Bewegungen wurden plötzlich langsam. Er dachte.

Durst. Man konnte Shakespeare nicht trinken. Hier konnte man nicht einmal das Wasser trinken.

Barbossa wäre sehr befriedigt, wenn er sich jetzt erschoss. Barbossa wäre sehr befriedigt, wenn er hier am Strand sitzen blieb, noch ein wenig verrückter wurde und sich dann erst erschoss. Jack Sparrow war schachmatt, bevor er überhaupt eine Gelegenheit zum Bescheißen gefunden hatte.

(Und überall Sand, verdammt, im Haar im Auge im Mund in der Luft -)

Wer war jetzt der bessere Pirat?

Aber, protestierte der Captain, aber den Kompass hatte er noch. Von dem hatte er Barbossa nichts erzählt. Er war ziemlich blöd gewesen, aber nicht _so_ blöd.

Keiner da zum Beeindrucken. Jack betrachtete die Pistole, wirbelte sie nachdenklich um einen Finger - einmal, zweimal... hielt sie sich ruckartig an die Schläfe, entsicherte sie.

(Die Pose fühlte sich falsch an, so falsch, als wäre das hier eine belebte Taverne und er säße mit dem Rücken zum Geschehen.)

Jack suchte sich einen Punkt am Horizon. Fixierte ihn.

Drückte ab.

Stille. Jack fiel zur Seite, beobachtete, wie das Rot über den Sand lief. Völlig bewegungslos. Sein Ende musste größer sein. Vielleicht an einem Strick inmitten einer Menschenmenge, vielleicht mit einer weinenden schönen Frau oder fünfen an seinem Sterbebett.

Dann sah das Rot im Sand wieder weniger wie Blut aus und mehr wie der Sonnenuntergang.

Sonderbare Stimmungen, in der Tat.

(Das waren die Dinge, die man ihm als erstes beigebracht hatte auf der Überfahrt von Spanien. _Morgenrot gut, Abendrot schlecht, klar soweit? Und pass auf, dass das Pulver nicht nass wird._ Und Jack der Kabinenjunge hatte es brav wiederholt.)

Er hielt den Hut, ungewöhnlich nachdenklich, in der einen Hand, setzte ihn sich auf. Fuhr mit zwei Fingern zögernd über den sich entwickelnden Kinnschatten. Zog seine Stiefel wieder an.

Und Captain Jack Sparrow ging hin und fand den Rum.

Es war heiß.

Es war windig.

Es war stockdunkel.

Ungefähr fünf Minuten lang konnte Jack sich nicht erinnern, wie er hierhergekommen war, warum er, alle Gliedmaßen von sich gestreckt, im Sand lag und warum er nichts sehen konnte. Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber ihm war immer noch schwarz vor Augen. Auf merkwürdig rote Weise schwarz.

Diese Desorientiertheit nach dem Aufwachen war nichts Neues, der Sand schon. Jack tastete nach seinem Gesicht und stellte ein wenig enttäuscht fest, dass niemand in der Nacht Fesselspielchen mit ihm getrieben hatte. Es war nur sein Kopftuch, dass irgendwann runtergerutscht war. Er lüftete es.

Sand.

Wasser.

Himmel.

Die Meuterei, die Wärme von Barbossas Messer an seinem Hals -

(da trug einer seine Waffen dicht am Körper, war die erste Reaktion gewesen, die Überraschung kam danach)

- _Barbossa_, Bill unter Deck, der Rest der Crew auf Deck, die Planke, _sein_ Schiff, das _ihn_ verließ, SalzWasserSandPalmenRum -

Rum?

Die Flasche neben ihm war gerade mal halb leer, aber seine Kopfschmerzen schien das nicht zu beeindrucken.

Aye, der Rum.

Jack nahm zwei lange Schlucke, musste sich sofort übergeben, hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, sobald er wieder Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge hatte. Das war neu. Er blinzelte in die Sonne und fand sie unglaublich hell. Und warm. Heiß geradezu. Keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt boten die Palmen Schatten an, aber Jack brauchte eine komplette halbe Stunde, um sich zu entscheiden, aufzustehen und loszulaufen. Und dort anzukommen dauerte länger, als er gedacht hatte, denn auf dem Weg fand er seine Pistole im Sand liegen. Er hob sie auf, um nachzusehen, ob das Pulver inzwischen getrocknet war. War es wohl, denn es rieselte heraus und wurde vom Wind verweht.

Ein klein wenig verzweifelt beschloss Jack, wie ein erwachsener Mensch mit der Situation umzugehen und seinen Kopf gegen eine Palme zu hauen. Wusste allerdings nicht, wem das mehr weh tun würde.

Ihm. Eindeutig. Dafür klang die Palme hohl.

Und Jack ging ein Licht auf. Gestern war er wohl abgelenkt gewesen, zunächst vom jähen Paradigmenwechsel und anschließend von einer verfüherischen, wohlgeformten, kaffeebraunen... Rumflasche (und ja, Jack erkannte einen schlechten Witz, wenn er einen sah, selbst bei seinen eigenen). Jedenfalls wuchsen Rumflaschen normalerweise nicht wild.

Jack lächelte schlau.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass er den Rum im Magen behalten konnte, wenn er nur winzige Schlucke nahm. Er war nicht so gut wie Wasser, das nicht, aber die Wirkung setzte schnell und umfangreich ein, und er konnte den Durst fast verdrängen.

Jack ertrank in einem Meer von Blau. Die See war blau, der Himmel war blau, die Insel war... die zählte nicht. Alles so blau.

Blaublaublaublaublau.

Das Blau nahm der Welt die Hitze. Jack saß in der Sonne, und es störte ihn nicht. Sein Kopf war etwa dreimal so groß wie vorher, und angefüllt mit hochinteressanten Gedanken, und wenn er ihn bewegte, bewegte sich die Welt mit und dann noch ein Stück weiter, wie im Nachhall.

Ein weiterer Schluck Rum. Der brannte auch nicht mehr in seinem Mund. Er war fast wie Wasser, wie lauwarmes Wasser. Fast wie die Sonne, die war auch so schön warm. Jack zog sein Hemd aus.

Zog es wieder an.

Jack sah ein Schiff am Horizont. Es hatte weiße Segel. Jack sprang auf und wedelte mit den Armen, aber das Schiff zog vorbei.

Das nächste Schiff hatte ebenfalls weiße Segel und kam näher als das erste. Jack sprang auf und wedelte mit den Armen.

Das nächste Schiff war bloß ein Ruderboot, nur vielleicht hundert Meter entfernt. Drinnen saßen William und Jacks englische Mutter, die ihm zuwinkte und ein spitzengefasstes seidenes Taschentuch mit Weiß-auf-Weiß-Monogramm schwenkte.

Jack nahm ein paar Schlucke Rum und blinzelte. Dann sprang er auf und wedelte mit den Armen.

Danach kam eine Weile lang gar nichts vorbei, und Jack begann bereits, sich Sorgen zu machen. Er trank wieder, in kleinen Schlucken, und - seit wann, genau, war die Flasche eigentlich leer? Er überlegte eine Weile hin und her - wollte schließlich keine vorbeifahrenden Schiffe verpassen -, stand dann auf, um sich Nachschub zu holen. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, um das versteckte Rumlager wiederzufinden - war letzten Endes doch ganz schön groß, diese Insel -, kehrte schließlich, eine Flasche in jeder Hand, zurück und ließ sich in den Sand fallen.

Er hatte ein Schiff erwartet. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war die Pearl.

Sie glitt langsam von links nach rechts durch sein Sichtfeld und verdunkelte die Sonne mit spitzengefassten schwarzen Segeln. Sie war keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt. Das ist Unsinn, dachte er, die Pearl hat doch viel mehr Tiefgang. Aber Jack war in keiner Position, sich zu beschweren. Er wusste, was zu tun war.

Jack sprang auf und wedelte mit den Armen.

Es war dunkel, aber diesmal richtig. Jack fühlte sich beobachtet. Er war gerade zum sechsten Mal in Folge aufgewacht und ihm war schlecht. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war Gesellschaft.

Er öffnete das linke Auge.

Kleiner runder Kopf auf einem ausziehbaren Hals, auf dessen Falten das Mondlicht interessante Schatten verursachte. Jack schloss das linke Auge, flüsterte etwas angemessen Obszönes, und öffnete dann beide.

Die Schildkröte war immer noch da.

"Hau ab, ich hab Migräne" murmelte er. Seine Stimme fühlte sich in seinem Hals an wie Sandpapier, stellte er fest.

Die Schildkröte blinzelte. Machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung.

"Hör mal, morgen vielleicht, okay? Ich bin müde. Nicht in der Stimmung. Noch nicht soweit. Klar?"

Noch ein Schritt. Jack rollte sich ein Stück weg, packte vorsichtshalber die leere Rumflasche und hob sie drohend.

"Bleib wo du bist oder ich ess' dich", sagte er.

Die Schildkröte gehorchte, und nicht nur das, sie zog alle vier Beine und den Kopf ein und verschwand so in ihrem Panzer. Aber Jack traute ihr nicht. Er kroch ein Stück weiter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder, sah den Schildkrötenkopf keine fünf Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt.

Weiterkriechen, Augen zu, Augen auf, verdammte Schildkröte, Wiederholung nach Belieben. Bis Jack sich unerklärlicherweise im Flachwasser wiederfand.

Die Schildkröte grinste.

Bis er ihr die Pistole an die Stirn setzte. Er wusste zwar, dass er kein Pulver mehr hatte, aber _sie_ wusste das nicht. Und _sie_ verkrümelte sich folgerichtig auch zu den Palmen, und Jack hatte seine Ruhe wieder. Und die Langeweile.

Tag drei, immer noch die gleiche verdammte Insel. Das Sprechen tat weh, aber Jack merkte es nicht mehr. Er fluchte. Er fluchte schon seit einer halben Stunde in Spanisch und Englisch. Er verfluchte die Insel, die Pearl, Barbossa, Bill und die gottverdammte Schildkröte. Er verfluchte Pintel und Ragetti und Twigg und Koehler und Bo'sun und Weatherby und Dog Ear und Hawksmoor und Nipperkin und Ketchum und Maximo und Monk und Clubba und Scarus und Simbakka und Katracho und Joseph Wieauchimmererhieß. Er verfluchte - me lo siento, mamà - seine beiden Väter und seine Kinderfrau und die Mönche in der Klosterschule und Pablo den fabelhaften Sopranisten. Er verfluchte Gott und seine Engel und Adam und Eva und Jesus und Joseph und Maria (Salome war ohnehin viel interessanter gewesen) und, wo er schon dabei war, den Teufel und _seine_ Engel. Er verfluchte die zwei Krabben und den Moskito. Und die Schildkröte. Ganz besonders die Schildkröte.

Gelegentlich fügte er der Melange ein paar richtig gut klingende lateinische Wörter hinzu. Seine Mutter war schon lange mädchenhaft errötet und rasch weitergerudert. Die Schildkröte dagegen saß an seiner Seite und spitzte die Ohren.

Jack fluchte und haute mit der Faust gegen einen Baum und wurde fast von einer Kokosnuss erschlagen. Für einen Augenblick war er sprachlos.

Kokosnuss - hart hohl haarig süß Wasser -

Wasser.

Jack nahm die Kokosnuss, zielte auf den Baumstamm, warf, traf nicht. Versuchte es erneut.

Wasser.

Er nahm einen Schluck Rum. Nahm einen Stein. Konnte noch ein wenig Flüssigkeit retten, bevor sie durch seine Finger sickerte, in den Sand. Blickte nach oben, blinzelte in die Sonne, versuchte, die Palme zu schütteln.

Wasser.

Jack setzte sich. Verdammtes Wasser. Er saß eine Weile, dann lag er. Viel später. Noch mehr Rum, und weiße Segel am Horizont.

Jack winkte matt.

Ruderboote. Menschen. Viele laute stinkende zu schnell denkende zu schnell sprechende Menschen. Sie fragten ihn etwas.

Er schob's auf die Kokosnuss.


	4. Interlude

Wieder lässt sich Jack einen sonnenbeschienenen Hof ziehen. Seine Hände sind gefesselt, aber das macht ja nichts. Er erkennt sogar einzelne Gesichter aus der Menge wieder. Sie lachen ihn aus, oder sehen ihn nicht an. Jack findet das ermutigend. Ein oder zwei hätte er gern angelächelt, aber gerade die schauen nicht. Schade.

Jack kennt den Text; er kann die Anklageschrift inzwischen mitsprechen. Er macht es auch, aber der Henker schaut so irritiert, da hört er wieder auf. Lächelt warm, als sein Stichwort fällt. Komisch, man könnte meinen, der Henker spielt heute gar nicht, so gut ist er.

Jack kichert in sich hinein. Er kennt die Augen des Henkers, das ist neu.

Er sieht den Gouverneur, an seiner Seite die schöne Elizabeth, der schöne Commodore, haha, der schöne Commodore sieht aus wie eine Nachspeise.

Schlinge um den Hals. gleich fällt die schöne Elizabeth in Ohnmacht. Er weiß, was jetzt passiert; Will wird ihn retten. Hundertmal gemacht, das hier.

Trommelwirbel und Stille und Jack erkennt den Henker und -

Und Stille und Stille und Stille und Jack fällt. Ab hier weiß er nicht weiter, soviele Male und er ist immer noch überrascht, dass er lebt. Jack weiß nicht - weiß nicht weiter -

(Wie heißt der Henker?)

Und Jacks Beine schwingen frei, er kann nicht atmen, nicht denken, nicht sehen, er versucht, mit den gebundenen Händen seinen Hals zu erreichen, diesen Druck von sich zu nehmen. Geht nicht.

Keine Luft für letzte Worte. Die Sonne wird heller. Und heller.

Und aus.

-

Jack blinzelt. Miguel?


	5. Meta

1. Disney.

2. Last one.

3. Betas für dieses Kapitel: Fire, Naru, Sirius. Ja, drei. Nach erfolgter Kritik hab ich an entscheidenden Stellen Sätze geändert und wenn die Sache jetzt immer noch nicht verständlich ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter.

-

Und das Merkwürdige ist, dass Jack sich vage im Vorteil befindet. Er weiß nicht warum, er macht ja gar nichts. Er hat nur den Eindruck, dass er öfter verfolgt als verfolgt wird. Das ist vielleicht gut. Die vielen kleinen Bauern sind fast alle weg, und das tut ihm auch Leid, irgendwie, aber er kann's nicht ändern. Da ist nur noch einer, nur einer, der vielleicht Königin werden kann, wenn er Glück hat.

Der Bauer wird Königin.

Vielleicht kann Jack wirklich hier bleiben, bis er gewonnen hat. Vielleicht lassen sie ihn ja frei, wenn er das Spiel gewinnt. Und natürlich erkennt er das Spiel. Es ist genau dieses Spiel, das er vor vielen Jahren in Madras gespielt und nicht zuende geführt hat, oder vielleicht stimmt das auch gar nicht. Sein innerer Sinn für Geschichten jedenfalls wäre befriedigt. Diese hier muss er eines Tages irgend jemandem erzählen.

(Wem eigentlich? Will? Lizzie? Nein. Bill, dem würde er es gern erzählen, aber der weiß es ja schon. Überhaupt kommt Bill nur noch selten vorbei. Vielleicht auch Anamaria, aber die ist möglicherweise tot. Schade.)

Und wenn er gewonnen hat, lassen sie ihn frei und er kann zu einem Hafen laufen und sich ein Schiff aussuchen. Das wäre schön. Jack spielt, und Jack gewinnt immer noch, aber er weiß nicht warum.

-

Irgendetwas frisst Jacks Träume auf. Er hat keine mehr. Die Nächte hier sind lange Stunden, in denen er sich das Innere seiner Lider betrachtet. Das Innere seiner Lider ist fast schwarz. Das Schachspiel hat er lange schon memorisiert. Matt in den nächsten sechs Zügen. Vier, wenn der Gegner sich dumm anstellt.

Jack gewinnt immer noch. Seit sechs Tagen, mindestens. Es ist fast gruselig. Vielleicht erschießen sie ihn ja auch, wenn er gewinnt. Egal, es sind nur noch sechs Tage, höchstens. Jack kann jahrelang auf günstige Gelegenheiten warten, da wird er jetzt nicht ungeduldig werden.

-

Heute wird Miguel ihn besuchen. Immer, wenn jetzt die Wachen zu ihm kommen, lächeln sie fein; man könnte fast denken, es gelte ihm. Vielleicht sind sie inzwischen seine Verbündeten, denn Jack kann Geschichten erzählen, und das macht er, weil er die grauenvollen Wächter lieber hat als die grauenvolle Stille. Punkt zwei: sie schlagen ihn fast gar nicht mehr. Das ist nett von den Wächtern.

(Natürlich möchte ein Teil von ihm immer noch aus dem Fenster klettern. Aber er hat ja kein Seil. Sinnlos, wirklich.)

Jack wartet. Seit dem heutigen Zug ist nichts passiert. Die Dame ist sein. Und?

Mittlerweile glaubt er gar nicht mehr, dass die Wächter verwirrt waren, als er damals Miguels Namen kannte. Mittlerweile würde er selbst gerne wissen, woher er Miguel kennt. Und Miguel wusste ja auch, wer Jack war, aber vielleicht hat das ja jemand Miguel verraten. Vielleicht sollte er Miguel fragen, wenn er denn irgendwann einmal kommt.

Wie üblich sitzt Jack im Dunklen, während er auf Miguel wartet. Er hat vor Tagen noch eine Öllampe gehabt, bis er versuchte, seine Matratze anzuzünden, da hat man ihm die Öllampe abgenommen. Und die Matratze. Er weiß nicht, wie die Wächter das herausgefunden haben, denn die Tür hat tatsächlich kein Schlüsselloch. Er hat nachgesehen. Die Tür muss draußen ein Vorhängeschloss haben, das heißt, jetzt, da Jack über die Sache nachgedacht hat, fällt ihm auf, dass er nur ein einziges Mal ausprobiert hat, ob die Tür verschlossen war, ganz am Anfang.

Dieser Mangel an Enthusiasmus hätte ihm früher vielleicht Sorgen gemacht, denkt er.

Es klopft an der Tür. Das ist neu, sonst wird hier eher nicht geklopft. Jack erkennt Miguel an seiner Silhouette im Gegenlicht, was aber nicht schwer ist, da hier überhaupt immer nur zwei Menschen hin und wieder vorbeikommen.

"Wer ist Euer Auftraggeber?" fragt er. Das ist inzwischen so ein Spiel zwischen ihnen. Jack fragt nach Miguels Auftraggeber und Miguel antwortet nicht, was schade ist, denn das interessiert Jack wirklich, vergleichsweise.

"Ich bin gekommen, um Euch zu warnen", sagt Miguel, und das ist neu. Das ist vielleicht sogar spannend. Jack macht es sich auf dem Fensterbrett bequemer, auf der Suche nach einer alten Pose, die in dieses alte Schema passt: ich sitze hier, ich höre dir vielleicht zu, du kannst mich mal. Passt schon. Jack betrachtet seine Fingernägel. Miguel bleibt lediglich im Türrahmen stehen.

Jack _könnte_ versuchen, an ihm vorbeizustürmen. Tut er nicht.

"Ihr könnt nicht so weitermachen", sagt Miguel.

Jack hat immer versucht, möglichst keine Verbündeten zu haben, doch dieser hier drängt sich auf, bittet nicht um Vertrauen, sondern verlangt es. Jack weiß einfach nicht... Er hasst es.

"Womit?" fragt Jack. Sitzt er nicht gerade? Läuft er mit Schlagseite? Hält er den gottverdammten Holzlöffel in der falschen Hand? Es sind Erinnerungen an die Klosterschule, die Miguel in ihm weckt. Auch: Erinnerungen an Pablo, den fabelhaften Sopranisten, den Chorleiter, der die schöne hohe Stimme von El Gorrionito lobt, und ihn dabei ansieht, dass er Heidenangst um seine körperliche Unversehrtheit bekommt.

"Das Spiel", sagt Miguel. Er senkt die Stimme. "Ihr dürft nicht gewinnen, sonst -"

Er verbleibt im Türrahmen. Jack kann die sich bewegenden Schatten hinter ihm sehen, d.h., Miguel ist dumm. Oder berechnend, in beiden Fällen als Verbündeter jedenfalls nicht zu gebrauchen. Soll doch verschwinden.

"Wer ist Euer Auftraggeber, Miguel?" fragt Jack erneut.

"Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen."

Jack versteht tatsächlich nichts. Er schweigt. Seine Fingernägel sind unglaublich verdreckt, stellt er fest, und das erfreut ihn ein wenig. Nicht so gut wie, sagen wir mal, Haare, aber das ist doch mal ein Anhaltspunkt auf dem Weg zur Selbstfindung. Gelegentlich blickt Jack auf, um nachzusehen, ob -

Endlich, endlich schließt Miguel die Tür hinter sich.

"Man hat mir verboten, Euch zu warnen. Wenn Ihr verliert, weiß man, dass ich Euch gewarnt habe."

"Wo liegt das Problem? Gewinne ich eben", sagt Jack. Die Situation ist ihm unklar. Er sollte einfach bewährte Problemlösestrategien anwenden, Miguel verführen und aus der Irrenanstalt ausbrechen (die hierfür erforderliche Kausalbeziehung würde er nachreichen), aber da er Miguel inzwischen nun mal mit Pablo assoziiert, ist die Sache gestorben. Aus und vorbei. Zu gruselig selbst für Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Nein", sagt Miguel. "Man geht davon aus, dass ich Euch trotzdem warne, deswegen ist es meine Schuld, wenn Ihr gewinnt. Ihr dürft nicht gewinnen."

Miguel ist verrückt, dass erkennt Jack jetzt klar und deutlich. Hysterisch, syphilitisch, hat nicht alle Planken an Deck. Na, oder berechnend. Miguels einzige Rolle in diesem Spiel ist es, Widersprüche zu generieren und Jack abzulenken. (Von was? Später.) Er fragt lieber nach:

"Warum geht man davon aus, dass Ihr mich warnt?"

"Man hat es mir befohlen", sagt Miguel.

Vielleicht kann Jack sich aus genügend Widersprüchen eine Wahrheit basteln, wenn er nur genügend Fragen stellt. Das hier ist frustrierend.

"Was wird passieren, wenn ich das Spiel gewinne?" fragt er. Er will ja gar nichts, nur ein simples "Dann erschießen wir dich". Zuviel verlangt?

"Ihr dürft das Spiel nicht gewinnen."

Ach so.

Idee tot, hier sind keine Wahrheiten zu finden. Jack dreht sich um, schwenkt die Beine über das Fensterbrett. Sie baumeln, inzwischen traut er sich das. Er blickt auf unfruchtbares Land, auf unbestellten Acker in der Abenddämmerung. Miguel bleibt hinter ihm stehen, einfach so, und existiert vor sich hin.

Miguel ist eine lebende, atmende Puppe. Jack könnte die Bindfäden suchen, aber was kümmern ihn die? Er wettet, er würde bis zur Küste weniger als eine Woche brauchen, was kümmern ihn da Bindfäden? Aber Miguel geht einfach nicht weg.

"Wer ist Euer Auftraggeber, Miguel?" fragt er schließlich.

"Ich befolgte nur Anweisungen", erwidert Miguel prompt, als hätte er auf die Frage gewartet. "Ich verstehe sie nicht. Ich bekomme nur Anweisungen von Mittelsmännern, und die bekommen auch nur Anweisungen. Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen."

Jack dreht seinen Kopf extra so, dass Miguel vielleicht die Hälfte seines müden Lächelns sehen kann, ist aber auch egal.

"Ich denke, ich werde gewinnen, Miguel", sagt er. "Was haltet Ihr davon?"

Miguel seufzt, das Gewicht der Welt auf seiner Zunge. "Wenn Ihr nicht verrückt geworden wäret, würdet Ihr es verstehen", sagt er. Er verlässt den Raum.

Jack fällt aus dem Fenster, und als auf er auf dem Boden aufschlägt, ist er rund und aus dunklem Holz und trägt eine entzückende kleine Krone, aber nein, das stimmt ja gar nicht. Wie merkwürdig.

xxx

Ein Kapitän geht immer mit seinem Schiff unter.

Was sicherlich eine bewährte Richtlinie war, schöne Worte für phantasielose Menschen, wie Jack fand; aber es war doch wichtiger, den Untergang weitestgehend zu vermeiden, oder? Natürlich hatte er es der _Pearl_ geschworen, bei seiner Ehre als Pirat, mit gekreuzten Fingern hinterm Rücken. Jack legte sich nicht gern fest.

Aber: das schnellste Schiff in der Karibik zu haben, nützte einem nichts, nada, rien, wenn man in einer gottverdammten Bucht festsaß.

Aber: Meineide nützten einem nichts, wenn das Schiff ein gottverdammtes Loch hatte. Ein Riesenloch genau durch die Mitte. Aus dem Bauch des Schiffes kamen bedenkliche Geräusche. Wasser drang ein. Die Schiffe der Royal Navy hatten das Feuer inzwischen eingestellt, obwohl sie, im Gegensatz zur Pearl, noch Munition haben mussten, aber sie ließen diesmal bestimmt nichts anbrennen.

Ein Tag Vorsprung in zwei Jahren aufgeholt, das waren alle dreißig Tage oder so eine Stunde. Das waren jeden Tag zwei Minuten. Das klang recht unerheblich, fand Jack.

(Klang unterheblich? War es auch. Jack z.B. brauchte nur zwei Minuten, um von einem Galgen zu flüchten und irgendwie auf der _Pearl_ zu landen, und jetzt seht mal, wohin ihn das gebracht hatte.)

(Aber: sie hatten diesmal gar nichts gemacht, jedenfalls nichts, was explizit verboten war. Nun, technisch gesehen. Es war unfair.)

Die Crew war auf Deck versammelt, alle außer, naja, außer Gibbs. Nicht daran denken. Piraten waren keine großen Logiker, aber sie erkannten Sinnlosigkeit, wenn sie sie sahen. Eine Meute von Pragmatikern, und Jack mittendrin.

Jack schaute eigentlich im Wesentlichen Anamaria an, weil die als einziges Besatzungsmitglied im Angesicht des Todes wenigstens nicht auch noch Kautabak kaute, sondern anständig mit verschränkten Armen am Mast lehnte und zu Boden sah. Für einen bedeutungsvollen letzten Blickwechsel war Anamaria allerdings nicht zu haben, worüber Jack geteilter Meinung war, aber genaugenommen war das inzwischen auch egal.

Die Schiffe um sie herum hatten Boote zu Wasser gelassen, Boote voller rot uniformierter Soldaten. Nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten für die Piraten - ein Weg führte nach unten, hinab zu Davy Jones. Einer führte in die Boote, von den Booten an den Galgen, vom Galgen als landschaftsverschönernde Maßnahme zurück in die Bucht. Ein Weg war nass, der andere war peinlich.

Naja. "Wer gehen will, kann gehen", sagte Jack. Vielleicht schaffte es ja doch irgendeiner, zur Küste zu schwimmen, ohne von einer roten Uniform aus dem Wasser gefischt zu werden. Aber eher nicht.

Jack war nicht besonders nervös, er umklammerte nur den Griff seines Säbels wie ein Ertrinkender ein ihm zugeworfenes Seil. Merkwürdig, wo er doch schwimmen konnte. Jack versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, möglichst nicht auf das Ergebnis von Gibbs' Bastelei mit dem Pulvermagazin zu warten. Ein rosa Elefant, das. Jack hätte die Bastelei vielleicht selbst übernommen, aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz. Außerdem versuchte er, sich gutklingende letzte Worte auszudenken, aber nichts. Es würde demnächst ziemlich nass werden, und das war alles, was dazu zu sagen war. Schachmatt, aus und vorbei.

(Außer vielleicht für ihn, weil Jack ja einen unerklärlichen Stein im Brett des Gouverneurs von Jamaica hatte. Von dem Gedanken wurde Jack aber ziemlich schlecht. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er eine Menge Dinge wollte, nur nicht sterben, aber er fand auch seine Crew recht nett und es fühlte sich zu sehr nach Verrat an, wo das doch zu den wenigen Dingen gehörte, die Jack zu unmoralisch waren. Die Crew war schließlich vor zwei Jahren extra für ihn zurückgekommen, musste man mal bedenken.)

(Außer vielleicht für Anamaria, denn für Leute wie Anamaria fand die Royal Navy gelegentlich eine nette Plantage irgendwo auf dem Land. Dann vielleicht doch lieber Wasser, aber das war in dem Fall wohl ihre Sache. Verdammt.)

Die Soldaten enterten. Einer suchte sich gleich ein leichtes Ziel zum Festnehmen, haha, er suchte sich Anamaria, aber Anamaria hatte auch ein Schwert, für was hielt er sie? Gleichzeitig kam Gibbs aus dem Schiffsinneren, nicht unbemerkt, aber das war hier keiner mehr.

Jack beugte sich über die Reling. Das Wasser stieg an der Außenwand des Schiffes, aber nein, das Schiff sank ja. Erst als er jemanden hinter sich auftauchen merkte, drehte er sich wieder um, mit einem Schwanken, aber nicht recht bei der Sache.

Er war überrascht. Der Commodore, das laufende Sahne-Eclair, war extra für ihn an einem blöden nassen Seil auf ein sinkendes Schiff geklettert. Das war nun nicht besonders interessant, d.h., nicht so interessant wie die Tatsache, dass die _Pearl_ sank, gottverdammtnochmal, aber - der Commodore, ganz gute Manieren, ließ ihm sogar genügend Zeit, sein eigenes Schwert zu ziehen, obwohl Jack doch so fürchterlich unvorbereitet gewesen war.

Jack sah den Commodore den Mund aufmachen, und er brauchte eine Sekunde, die Worte zu verstehen. Nichts wichtiges, nur "Hört mir zu, Sparrow -"

Hör dem Commodore zu, Sparrow -

Das Pulvermagazin explodierte. Der Mast fiel, und er fiel Jack direkt auf den Kopf.

(Während Jack sich von weißem Licht umgeben sah und sich geistig und moralisch auf die Bewusstlosigkeit vorbereitete, fragte er sich, ob ihn jemand retten, und wo und wann er wieder aufwachen würde. Er fragte sich nicht, ob er wieder aufwachen würde. Das hier war die _Pearl_, Sie hatte ihn gern. So war die Sache jedenfalls gedacht.

Dieser Moment war recht schnell vorbei.)

xxx

Jack ist sich selten so sicher gewesen: er spürt die vertraute Reihenfolge von Teppich und Dielen und Lehmboden und Stein unter seinen nackten Füßen, er spürt den Wind von draußen, der nicht nach Seetang riecht, und gleichzeitig gewinnt er die ganze Zeit, immer noch. Er wird noch schnell die Sache mit dem eigentlichen Sieg erledigen, dann wird er von hier verschwinden, ein Schiff finden, nach Hause segeln.

(Wobei, zuhause ist im Idealfall ja _auf_ dem Schiff. Abgesehen von diesem Idealfall ist Zuhause wenigstens an einem Ort, an dem es eventuell ein wenig wärmer ist als hier. Aber Jack will klein anfangen; er freut sich auf das Schiff.)

Sie nehmen ihm die Augenbinde ab und Jack braucht nur einen Lidschlag, um festzustellen, dass das hier nicht sein Spiel ist.

Zum einen fehlt ihm die Dame (so harte Arbeit, sie wiederzuerlangen, umsonst). Zum anderen sind da seine schwarzen Bauern recht unmotiviert auf dem Spielfeld verstreut. Nichts anzufangen mit ihnen.

Jack hat nicht einmal genug Zeit für eine enthusiastische Reaktion, so schnell stellt er fest, dass er tatsächlich nicht überrascht ist. Deduktive Logik: Jack weiß, dass es ziemlich dumm ist, von einem übermächtigen Gegenspieler Fairness zu erwarten, alles andere wäre ziemliche Dummheit von Seiten des Gegners.

(Mit diesem Spiel hier hat er keine Chance mehr. Vielleicht hätte Bill es gewonnen. Vielleicht nicht.)

Und wenn das so ist -

Wenn das wirklich so ist -

Warum hat Jack dann so lange gebraucht, es zu verstehen? Er versteht jetzt. Jack sieht die Wächter an, links, rechts. Sie haben Miguel über Nacht ersetzt, Jack hat es nicht einmal bemerkt. Es ist egal, er versteht auch das. Er sieht in ihr kollektives Gesicht, er weiß, wer sie sind.

Ich kenne dich, Davy Jones, denkt Jack. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass du spielst.

Jack weiß, dass er im Grunde nur gewartet hat, dass sich der richtige Augenblick auftut, und der ist jetzt. Er ist es schon die ganze Zeit gewesen.

Es ist sehr leicht, den Schachtisch umzuwerfen. Die Figuren klingen wie spanische Kastagnetten, wie eine Handvoll Patronen, die auf Planken fällt. Die Wächter hängen regungslos in ihren Bindfäden.

Wer Davy Jones gewähren lässt, hat schon verloren. Ein Kapitän geht immer mit seinem Schiff unter, außer manchmal.

Außer Jack, denn der sucht sich eine Tür. Metaphorisch gesprochen.


End file.
